Eine neue Welt
Es verging noch 1 Jahr.... Akata errichtete eine Kolonie in der Wüste und gliederte das Gebiet hinter Eiswall in ihrem Reich ein.... Das Nördliche Königreich blieb weiterhin friedlich und lebt im Wohlstand unter MineHeros Regierung... Im Wüsten-Imperium brach ein Krieg aus, da viele Imperiale die Herrschaft von Nickname nicht akzeptierten. Es wurde die Ascheland-Revolutionsarmee gegründet, die unter Nickname einen Teil der Wüste einnahm. Nickname konnte allerdings auch den Krieg gegen das Wüsten-Imperium beenden... Währenddessen im Palast vom Aektyrianischen Imperium... Fran Doso:,,Was hast du zu sagen?´´ Bote:,,Feindliche unbekannte Streitkräfte sind in unserem Territorium auf dem Kontinent Veren eingedrungen und konnten das Gebiet um die drei heiligen Türme einnehmen.´´ Fran Doso:,,Also das...´´ Bote:,,Und das ist noch nicht alles. Aterianische Streitkräfte haben die Stadt Trevejar eingenommen.´´ Fran Doso:,,Verlorene oder heilige?´´ Bote:,,Verlorene.´´ Fran Doso:,,Ich befehle die Befreiung der Stadt. Unser Imperium darf nicht weiter schrumpfen.´´ Bote:,,Verstanden, Lord Fran Doso.´´ Währenddessen wieder in Akata... Itzuhido:,,Die Vyvern ist wahrhaft eine fliegende Festung!´´ PandaBae:,,Ja. Keines unserer kleinen Schiffe konnte die Vyvern ansatzweise beschädigen!´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich hab eine Idee. Gehen wir mal in diese Hafenstadt und holen uns was zu Essen?´´ PandaBae:,,Ok. Außerdem hab ich LegendRick geholt. Er müsste bald hier sein.´´ LegendRick (Funk):,,So erstmal die Ikarus schwarz lackiert und jetzt bin ich bei euch.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Sieht toll aus, vorallem mit den Flammenmustern an den Seiten. Landen wir hier am Landeplatz. Diese Hafenstadt ist heut eh viel besucht. Wir könnten dort ja mal einen Urlaub verbringen.´´ LegendRick:,,Und Sam wird auf unser Königreich aufpassen?´´ PandaBae:,,Ja.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich würde auch mal gern diese Stadt ansehen.´´ LegendRick (Funk):,,Landen wir einfach.´´ Die Gruppe landete und ging aus ihren Luftschiffen raus. Sie wurden gleich darauf von einem jungen Mädchen angesprochen. Part of Light:,,Sind das eure Schlachtschiffe? Sieht ja toller aus als ich es dachte!´´ PandaBae:,,Ja. Das da ist die Ikarus und das die Vyvern. Wir sind eigentlich nur auf einen Urlaub.´´ LegendRick:,,Weißt du, wo ein gutes Hotel ist?´´ Part of Light:,,Ja. Es ist weiter nördlich bei dem Waffenladen, wo Waffen vom Nördlichen Königreich verkauft werden. Das Hotel ist außerhalb des Reviers der Blutsucher.´´ PandaBae:,,Blutsucher.... Ich kann mich noch an dieser Bande erinnern. Sie haben meine Eltern ermordet...´´ Part of Light:,,Da bist du nicht die einzige. Sie sind für den Tod vieler Leute verantwortlich. Außerdem verkaufen sie Drogen und erpressen viele Markthändler. Und sie sind auch für einen riesigen Sklavenhandelring verantwortlich. Ihre Sklaven werden entweder zur Schwerarbeit oder zur Misshandlung gezwungen. Viele hier haben Angst vor den Blutsuchern, doch die Regierung scheint alles in Griff zu haben.´´ PandaBae:,,Danke. Wir gehen weiter.´´ Part of Light:,,Bitte. Und Viel Spaß und lasst euch nicht von den Blutsuchern erwischen!´´ Itzuhido:,,Bestimmt haben sie Angst vor mir, da ich ja... Satan gekillt habe und so.´´ Die Gruppe ging auf den Bazar. Er war voll mit Leuten und Marktständen. PandaBae:,,Wie schön... Dieser Rock sieht sehr schön aus.´´ LegendRick:,,Ok. Aber er ist schon sehr sehr teuer. Und hier würden sie es dir nicht gratis aushändigen, nur weil du Königin bist.´´ PandaBae:,,Ich weiß.´´ Itzuhido:,,Das Schwert scheint perfekt zu schneiden und eine integrierte Pistole zu haben, aber dessen Metall ist zu schlecht, um Schnitte anderer Leute zu parieren.´´ LegendRick:,,Du hast ja die zwei mächtigsten Schwerter die es gibt, was will man mehr?´´ Itzuhido:,,Die Magie verbraucht schon Energie...´´ PandaBae:,,Ja aber ein Halbdämon würde schon damit klar kommen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja hast schon recht. Übringens... Zwei komische Typen schauen uns so komisch an.´´ PandaBae:,,Wahrscheinlich nur besoffene. Vielleicht sind sie ja wegen meinen Kleid beeindruckt oder vielleicht wissen sie wer du bist.´´ LegendRick:,,Oder vielleicht wollen sie sterben. Sie haben Pistolen bei sich und gehen auf uns zu.´´ Itzuhido:,,Mit zwei betrunkenen dicken Leuten werd ich locker fertig.´´ Die zwei Männer gingen zu Itzuhido und richteten ihre Pistolen auf die Gruppe. Bandit 1:,,Rückt sofort euer Geld raus.´´ Bandit 2:,,Und gebt uns diese Halskette, die das Mädchen trägt.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ihr legt euch mit den falschen an. Dieses Mädchen da ist Königin von Akata. Dieser Mann da König von Akata und ich war Anführer der Dunkelstahllegion.´´ Bandit 2:,,Und ich bin der Satan, der wieder erwacht ist.´´ Bandit 1:,,Bevor ihr versucht, uns vom Leib zu halten mit euren Lügen, seit ihr schon lange ausgeraubt.´´ Itzuhido zog seine Schwerter aus der Schwertscheide und richtet eines der Schwerter auf die Banditen. Itzuhido:,,Wer sonst würde das Schwert tragen, das mal Satan gehörte, als wie ich?´´ Bandit 1:,,Oh... Rennen wir weg...´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich wusste doch, diese Schwerter seien Nutzvoll.´´ Bandot 2 ging aber auf Itzuhido los. Itzuhido weicht aus, landet hinter ihn und durchbohrte seinen Nacken. Der andere Bandit floh noch. Itzuhido:,,Was für elende Schwachköpfe.´´ PandaBae:,,Gehen wir mal ins Hotel. Es liegt gleich da vorne.´´ Die Gruppe ging ins Hotel und kauften sich dort eine Nacht. LegendRick:,,Ich werde mit PandaBae in einem Zimmer mit zwei Betten schlafen. Du musst wohl das Einzelzimmer gegenüber von uns verwenden.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok.´´ Es vergingen 3 Stunden... PandaBae und LegendRick schliefen im Bett, während Itzuhido auf den Balkon seines Zimmers saß und den Hafen, der in Sichtweite war, ansah. Einige Banditen schlichen sich in das Hotel und kamen in PandaBaes Zimmer. Bandit 1:,,Entführen wir sie mal. Sie würden auf den Markt einen schönen Preis abgeben.´´ Bandit 2:,,Ja! Das wäre toll! Vorallem, da sie ja die akatanischen Herrscher sind. Es würde so viel Geld für uns rausspringen.´´ Bandit 3:,,Wieso eigentlich nehmen wir sie nicht schon gleich als Geisel?´´ Bandit 1:,,Weil sie könnten uns austricksen und besiegen. Dann würden sie wahrscheinlich die Wüste einnehmen.´´ Bandit 3:,,Verstehe.´´ Die Banditen betäubten LegendRick und PandaBae und fesselten sie. Dann nahmen sie sie auf und stahlen auch ihre Waffen. Sie wurden weggetragen und in ein Zimmer eines Hauses reingebracht. Bandit 1:,,Die Betäubung müsste schon aufgehört haben.´´ Bandit 2 ging zu PandaBae und schaute sie an. Bandit 2:,,Ich glaub, die kenn ich doch. Ich war mal einer derjenigen, der ihre Eltern gefangennahm und versklavte. Sie rannte davon. Sie ist es genau. Ich erkenne es am Gesicht.´´ Bandit 1:,,Ok.´´ Bandit 3:,,Verkaufen wir sie einfach auf der Sklavenhandelsstraße.´´ Bandit 1:,,Ja.´´ PandaBae und LegendRick wachten zeitgleich auf. LegendRick:,,Was soll das?´´ PandaBae:,,Wer seit ihr? Etwa Blutsucher?´´ Bandit 1:,,Ja das sind wir.´´ Bandit 2:,,Lange nicht gesehen.´´ PandaBae:,,Was hab...´´ Bandit 3 schlug PandaBae ins Gesicht und streifte ein Klebeband über ihren und LegendRicks Mund. Die beiden wurden auf den Sklavenmarkt getragen. Bandit 1:,,Schaut her! Wir haben die Herrscher von Akata gefangengenommen!´´ Bandit 2:,,Der Beweis sind auch ihre Waffen und ihr Herrscher-Emblem!´´ ...Wie sich die Leute nur um uns wie Gänse scharen... Sie sind alle Abschaum, wenn sie denken, dass sie sich über uns ergötzen können.... (PandaBae) ...Wahrscheinlich sind PandaBae und LegendRick am Hafen. Mal durch die Sklavenhandelsstraße. Das ist der kürzeste We.... Moment mal... Da sind ja PandaBae und LegendRick... Elende Blutsucheridioten... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido zog schnell seine Schwerter aus der Schwertscheide, sprang an den Wänden und landete auf den Stand, wo PandaBae und LegendRick gefesselt waren. Itzuhido:,,Ihr werdet hier sterben!´´ Itzuhido tötete die Banditen und sorgte in der Straße für großes Aufsehen. Dann befreite er PandaBae und LegendRick und riss ihnen das Klebeband von den Mündern. LegendRick und PandaBae nahmen ihre Waffen und sie verteidigten sich gegen weitere Banditen. PandaBae:,,Action Pur. Endlich mal wieder mit dem Schwert irgendwelche Feinde abschlachten.´´ LegendRick:,,Welch ein Glück, dass du gekommen bist. Sonst wären wir vielleicht sonst wohin gelandet.´´ Itzuhido:,,Naja. Immerhin eine Lektion gelernt. Wir sollten nie hier in der Wüste übernachten.´´ PandaBae:,,Ja.´´ Die Händler und die Touristen flohen, bis auf ein paar Schaulustige. Die Banditen griffen von überall an und konnten PandaBae, Itzuhido und LegendRick mit einigen Betäubungspfeilen treffen.... 9 Stunden Später... Die drei wachten auf einem Boot auf... ...Was ist passiert?... Wo sind wir?... (Itzuhido) LegendRick:,,Diese Banditen haben uns auf ein Boot gebracht und aufs offene Meer gesetzt...Hier werden wir sterben...´´ PandaBae:,,Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich sehe Land!´´ Itzuhido:,,Dann lasst uns dahin gehen. Wir haben unsere Waffen eh dabei. Welch ein Glück.´´ PandaBae:,,Ja.´´ Nach 3 Stunden kamen sie an einem unbekannten Strand an. PandaBae:,,Das da ist nicht mal unser Land... Ich glaub, wir sind auf einem neuen Kontinent!´´ LegendRick:,,Ok... ´´ Itzuhido:,,Und wir werden nicht mehr nach Akata zurückkehren können...´´ PandaBae:,,Der Funk scheint noch mit Akata verbunden zu sein. Holen wir mal Sam.´´ PandaBae aktivierte ihren Funk. PandaBae (Funk):,,Sam! Schick eine Flotte zu unserem Standpunkt!´´ Sam (Funk):,,Ihr seit nichtmal auf der Karte.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Weil wir auf einen neuen Kontinent sind. Schickt einfach die Schiffe dorthin, wo die Magie-Energie in der Luft liegt. Sie ist fürs menschliche Auge unsichtbar, aber durch ein Magie-Teleskop könnt ihr es sehen.´´ 4 Tage Später... Itzuhido:,,Die Flotte kam an!´´ PandaBae:,,Ja endlich!´´ LegendRick:,,Wird ja auch mal Zeit.´´ Die Flotte landete. Sam:,,Ihr seit nördlich gegenüber unserem Kontinent. Wir haben keine Lebensformen gesehen. Wir könnten hier ja eine Kolonie errichten.´´ PandaBae:,,Ja gute Idee! Hier sind eh Bäume, die wir verwenden können.´´ 5 Wochen Später... PandaBae:,,Und somit ist unsere Kolonie fertig und mit dem Nordhafen vom Eiswallgebiet verbunden. Wir müssen eh nach Livearon zurück und besprechen, was wir mit den neuen Land machen.´´ Die Gruppe flog mit der Himmelsherrscher nach Akata zurück, wo sie noch über den neuen Kontinent sprachen. PandaBae:,,Wir haben ja einen neuen Kontinent entdeckt.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja. Und was hast du damit vor?´´ PandaBae:,,Eine Kolonialisierung.´´ LegendRick:,,Ok.´´